powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Norse Deity Physiology
Power to use the traits and powers of Norse Gods and Goddesses Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Capabilities The user has access to the power and abilities of the Gods and Goddesses of Norse mythology and Germanic mythology. Somewhat like Greek mythology, Norse also had three broad groups of deities, although they weren't supplanted by succeeding groups but intermingled and revered/placated simultaneously. Æsir are connected to war, nobility and power. Vanir are associated with fertility, wisdom and the ability to see the future. Jötunn, the Giants, are connected to primal, untamed and destructive aspects of nature, and many were more placated than worshiped. Note that several jotun were counted among the other groups more than on their own. Consistent of *Anglo-Saxon mythology *Continental Germanic mythology *Norse mythology Deities 'Æsir' *'Balder' **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Intelligence **Fear Masking **Invulnerability (Except against mistletoe) **Light Manipulation **Precognition **Purification **Supernatural Beauty *'Forseti' **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Wisdom **Healing **Light Generation **Order Manipulation **Serenity Inducement *'Frig' **Clairvoyance **Fertility Inducement **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Wisdom **Nigh Omniscience **Precognition *'Heimdall' **Clairvoyance **Enhanced Senses ***Enhanced Hearing ***Enhanced Vision ****Night Vision ****Telescopic Vision **Guardianship **Omni-Senses **Precognition *'Hel' **Age Acceleration **Death Inducement **Death-Force Manipulation **Disease Manipulation **Necromancy **Necrosis Inducement **Kiss of Death **Underworld Lordship *'Höðr' **Darkness Manipulation **Winter Manipulation *'Idunn' **Age Shifting ***Youth Inducement **Plant Manipulation *'Máni' **Lunar Manipulation *'Odin' **Clairvoyance **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Wisdom **Hunting Intuition **Insanity Inducement **Magic **Necromancy ***Death Inducement **Nigh Omniscience **Precognition **Predator Instinct **Shapeshifting **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Sif' **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Gold Mimicry (limited to her hair) **Guardianship **Magic Immunity **Plant Growth *'Sól' **Solar Manipulation *'Thor' **Electricity Manipulation ***Lightning Bolt Projection **Enhanced Strength **Fertility Inducement **Guardianship **Healing **Purification **Weather Manipulation ***Storm Manipulation *'Tyr' **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Combat **Fear Masking **Guardianship **Justice Embodiment **Law Inducement **Law Intuition **Lie Detection **War Manipulation ***War Inducement 'Vanir' *'Freyr' **Enhanced Endurance **Fertility Inducement **Monetary Manipulation **Peace Manipulation **Serenity Inducement **Sexual Inducement **Solar Manipulation **Weather Manipulation *'Freyja' **Enhanced Charisma **Fertility Inducement **Gold Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Magic **Necromancy ***Death Inducement **Sexual Inducement **Shamanism **Supernatural Beauty **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Gullveig' **Magic ***Dark Arts **Nigh Omniscience **Prescience **Resurrection *'Njörðr' **Air Manipulation ***Wind Generation **Fertility Inducement ***Plant Growth **Ichthyoid Manipulation **Monetary Manipulation **Nature Enhancement **Ocean Manipulation **Water Manipulation 'Jötunn' *'Ægir' **Alcohol Manipulation **Animal Manipulation (sea animals only) ***Ichthyoid Manipulation **Ocean Manipulation **Party Inducement *'Gerðr' **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Light Generation **Plant Growth **Supernatural Beauty *'Loki' **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Thievery **Illusion Manipulation **Magic **Shapeshifting **Trickster *'Rán' **Death Inducement ***Drowning **Ocean Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Skaði' **Enhanced Marksmanship **Mountain Manipulation **Predator Instinct **Winter Manipulation Associations *Valkyrie Physiology Known Users *Thor (Marvel) *Loki (Marvel) *Lady Sif (Marvel) *The Warriors Three (Marvel) *Asgardians (Marvel) *Vikke (Lollipop Chainsaw) *Valhallan (Dexter's Laboratory) *Johnson Family & others (Almighty Johnsons) **Mike Johnson (Ullr) **Anders Johnson (Bragi) **Ty Johnson (Hodor, formely) **Axl Johnson (Odin) **Olaf Johnson (Baldr) **Agnetha/Elizabet Johnson (Freya) **Joe Johnson (Njörðr) **Ingrid (Snotra) **Michele (Sjöfn) **Stacey (Fulla) **Colin Gunderson (Loki) **Eva Gunderson (Hel) **Derrick (Thor) **Helen Larving (Idun) **Gaia (Idun) **Karen (Lofn) **??? (Kvasir) **??? (Var) Gallery Asgardians.jpg|Asgardians (Marvel) and few others Exiles_Asgardians.jpg|Asgardians (Marvel) in exile guderne.jpg|Thor, Loki, Þjálfi and Röskva... and Quark (Valhalla) Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Article stubs Category:Mimicry Category:Powers by type Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Rare power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physiology Category:Divine Powers